New Orleans Huh?
by holl2712
Summary: Tyler wasn't Tyler anymore He was violent, demanding and you literally wanted to kill him every single second he was around. She tried, by god she had tried. That was why she was running. She wanted out. She wanted a home. She wanted Klaus, and she never thought she'd ever say that. AU Klaus/Caroline One-Shot.


**New Orleans Huh?**

**Summary- Tyler wasn't Tyler anymore** **He was violent, demanding and you literally wanted to kill him every single second he was around. She tried, by god she had tried.** **That was why she was running. She wanted out. She wanted a home. She wanted Klaus,** **and she never thought she'd ever say that.** ** AU Klaus/Caroline One-Shot. **

**Couple(s) - Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes, slight mention of Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes.**

**Copyright- I don't own anything just the story line.**

Green. Everything round her was green. Her vision became blurred on many occasions as the rain was coming down hard. Much like the storm she was stuck in when she found Vicki's body. She shivered because of the cold, as she pushed her blonde hair off her face. Her usual soft curls had lost its bounce and turned into individual strands. Her blue jeans were covered in mood and her top clung to her body.

She cleared her mind and focused on nothing more than a simple sound, the sound of heavy foot falls. He was closer than before, god she wished she hadn't tripped over that stupid rock. She spun around and ran, ran like hell. She ran as fast as her increased and inhuman speed could go. She was faster because she was older, but it wasn't enough. She could feel him only a few meters behind her. So she did the most idiotic thing she had ever done. She stopped.

She stood her arms firmly by her side. Her bright blue eyes, with flakes of green in them, were rolling around in their sockets searching for him. Waiting for him. But then they landed on him, standing in front of her with an angry look in his eye.

"I told you not to run, Caroline. Do you never listen to me?!" Tyler shouted at her. Caroline flinched at his tone. It sounded...dangerously...angry?

"I can run if I want and I wanted to. You don't own me Tyler" she stated. Tyler narrowed his eyes at her and flashed in front of her. Caroline let a small growl rumble in her throat. Why did Klaus turn him into a hybrid? Caroline perked up. Klaus. That was it. She just had to find Klaus and everything would be alright.

"I do own you though Caroline, that's my point" Caroline blinked a few times before setting her plan into motion. She looked up at him, playing the innocent and placed a sweet smile on her face.

"Your right, I'm sorry" Tyler nodded before reaching out for her. This was her only chance and she took it. Caroline grabbed his arm and ripped it off his body. Tyler cried out and she ran.

It had been three long and boring years since Caroline had seen Klaus. She missed him, and Tyler knew that. She missed all the drama, being his distraction, the champagne and his flirting. God, she had been trying to get away from Tyler for the three years he was gone.

Something had snapped in him. Tyler wasn't Tyler anymore. He was violent, demanding and you literally wanted to kill him every single second he was around. She tried, by god she had tried. But he was stronger, being a hybrid. He literally locked her in a room at night, sometimes soaked her with vervain. He was brutal and she hated him.

That was why she was running. She wanted out. She wanted a home. She wanted Klaus, and she never thought she'd ever say that.

The rain was coming down harder and the wind almost knocked her back, but she carried on running. Ripping Tyler's arm off would slow him down but not for long so she had to put as much distance between them as possible. That's when she saw it. The small cottage. She stopped for a second to asses her surroundings, blocking the rain out, she faintly heard his heart beat. He was still far away.

Caroline flashed to the house and knocked on the door. An elderly woman came to the door and looked at Caroline strangely.

"Away, vampire" the woman's voice was low and gruff, Caroline's eye's widened

"_Witch." _Caroline breathed and the woman nodded.

"Please, let me in. I mean you no harm, He'll kill me. Please" she pleaded; the woman looked at her for a few more seconds before opening her door wider.

"In you come, my child" Caroline gave a smile and rushed inside. The woman closed the door.

"You must feel like death..." the witch was cut off when a loud bang echoed off the wooden walls. Caroline whipped her head around before moving away from the door. The witch shuffled forward and pulled the door open.

"May I help you?" Caroline started taking deep breaths as she opened the door wider. Tyler stood glaring at the woman and Caroline moved back into the shadows.

"Have you seen a girl? She has blonde hair and blue eyes" Caroline closed her eyes hoping the woman wouldn't give her away.

"I'm sorry, boy. I'm the only one around here for miles, unless she went towards the mountains, you could always try there" Caroline smiled as she heard Tyler grunt and arch off. She only left the shadows when she heard the bolt.

"I had a daughter, around your size, go and change, dry off and then come in here and we'll talk" Caroline nodded and followed the witch's orders.

Thirty minutes later, Caroline was sitting with her feet tucked under and cushion, drinking a mug of blood in front of an open fire.

"My name is Fran, how can I help you Caroline?" the blonde's eyebrows shot up and the Fran simply smiled.

"Is there anyway you would be able to do some sort of spell that could keep that man, Tyler from finding me?" Fran closed her eyes for a second.

"I'm afraid not my child, but there is something else you desire and I can help you with that. What is it that you need?" Caroline let a small smile grace her lips.

"I need a locator spell" Fran nodded before standing up and walking over to a desk with a bunch of candles.

"Do you have something of this person?" Caroline stood and searched through her jacket pocket. She pulled out three things.

One was the drawing that Klaus gave her after their very interesting conversation at his ball. The second was the bracelet he gave her for her birthday which she gave back, but then took before his house was cleared. The other was a more personal item. It was one of his necklaces. She closed her eye's thinking back.

_Caroline stood in front of the Original Hybrid as he threw stuff into a suitcase. She didn't want him to leave not with all the drama with Tyler happening. She just couldn't let him leave._

"_Are you leaving because of me?" she whispers, he looks up at her._

"_Of course not love, it's just time for us to move on" he told her. Caroline nodded biting her lip._

"_How long will you be gone for?" Klaus took a deep breath before standing in front of her._

"_I'm not going to be back for a while, love" he placed his hands on her shoulders and watched her. Caroline gave another nod._

"_C-Can I come with you?" Klaus was taken aback. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't not yet._

"_No, but I'll tell you what Caroline, in a few years you can come and find me and when you do, use this" He pulled off on of his beaded necklace's and placed it around her neck. Caroline looked at it then back up at him._

"_Over a thousand years ago, it was the day of a full moon. My family and I went to our usual place and Henrik was sitting making this necklace. It was beautiful and I wanted it, he said he would only give it to me if...if I took him to see the wolves..." Klaus looked down sadly. Caroline reached up and brushed her hand across his cheek._

"_I'll keep it, always" she told him._

And she had, it was always with her. Around her neck or in her pocket. Tyler never suspected. Caroline held onto it tightly before handing it over to the witch.

Fran held onto the necklace and drawing and closed her eyes. The candle's got brighter as the flames rose. Caroline had seen Bonnie do magic before, but she always spoke, or chanted. This was wordless. More mysterious.

A few seconds later, Fran opened her eyes and looked at the vampire. She handed back Klaus' things and held them close to her un-beating heart. Fran gave a soft smile.

"The person you're looking for is in New Orleans, which happens to be and hour away from here." Caroline practically jumped up and down, before hugging the witch and pulling her jacket on, making sure her drawing was in the pocket and the necklace was around her neck.

"The boy is in the mountains, you should be able to get out of her without him finding you. The highway is at the edge of the forest, so be quick." Caroline nodded and walked towards the door.

"Caroline, good luck" Fran called, Caroline looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered before she vanished from sight. It was lighter and the rain had stopped so she could see where she was going. So she started to run again. Thank god her boots were good enough to run in and matched the plain blue jeans and white top she chose to wear.

She ran for about five minutes before the sound of car's entered her hearing, she smiled and her speed seemed to increase. Her plan was already in her mind. She darted out in front of a car. The car swerved to avoid her and blocked all the other cars behind.

Caroline rushed forward and pulled the driver out of the car before climbing in, buckling her seatbelt and locking the door. The man pounded against the window, yelling at her furiously, but Caroline wasn't fazed she just put her foot down and she was off.

"I'll be there soon Klaus...I'll be there soon" she said quietly. The grin came to her face naturally as she passed signs telling her how many miles were left.

God, she hoped he was happy to see her. She knew that if he found out what Tyler had been doing to her, then he would leave her to find him and kill him. Believe me, she wanted Tyler hurt, but not killed. But some of the things should have resulted in him getting brutally tortured.

_Caroline was hunched over in a corner of the Lockwood cellar. It was cold, damp and creepy. Tyler had locked her in, Vervain all around the door so she couldn't get out. She hadn't even don anything wrong, Tyler had been raiding her room looking for that drawing that Klaus had done her and he never found it._

_He knew she had hidden it, because she was never going to be able to throw it away. No one had ever given her something that beautiful, so delicate. It was simply too precious to her to throw away now. _

_She changed her hiding spot every week. When Tyler found it, the drawing was stuffed inside her favourite teddy. He literally ripped the bear apart and almost the drawing too. Caroline had to snap his neck just to retrieve it. That's another reason why she was locked up._

_Before he had left he had took her daylight ring with him, because the sun would be shinning through soon. Then the pain would start. The burning, then the vervain would kick in. _

_All the time Caroline would think about happy memories. Times with her parents before they got divorced. With her friends and most importantly she thought of Klaus. She knew she shouldn't but she really couldn't help it. How couldn't she not think of him? He gave her something to look forward to, when he wasn't out to kill them all. But Tyler knew that and that was just another reason to hurt her. _

Caroline focused on the road. She hoped that Tyler wasn't tracking her but he had picked up a few things over the years. Caroline just hoped she got to Klaus in time. She thought of him, his slightly curly dirty blonde hair. His big red lips and his unknown shade of navy coloured eyes. For a moment she even thought she had seen him. She shook herself and concentrated.

_One hour later..._

Caroline pulled off the highway and drove down a very narrow road. It was very light by now and there were many cars. She knew she was in the right place. New Orleans was, according to Damon, on of the best places to get a drink and get laid.

She saw it, the buildings, and the people. She heard the noise and rolled the windows of the car down. The smell of junk food blew through the car and she let a happy smile into her face realising how much she was craving human food. She had to get out and get something to eat, like now. So she pulled of the road and parked the car.

Caroline took a few deep breaths before shoving the keys in her jacket pocket and climbing out of the car. Her hair shone brightly, despite the fact it had dried naturally and was messy. Her smile widened as she heard human heartbeats, smelling the food and seeing all the interesting people. She rushed forward and bought two hot dogs. She demolished them within 40 seconds, before downing a cup of cherry soda. Feeling refreshed and fully fed she decided to explore. All the time keeping an eye out and her ears open for her favourite hybrid.

Tyler watched her from across the street. Of course he new Caroline was in that house with that witch. He just went to the mountains to put her off his trail. He was tracking her. He knew exactly when she had left, when she had caused her scene and he eventually found her.

Tyler was furious. She was his. Not anyone else's and she definitely wasn't going to be Klaus'. He would kill her first. If he couldn't have her then nobody could. He had snapped, and he knew it. But it was all Klaus' fault. He had killed his mom and turned him into this monster. He flirted with his girlfriend, gave her gifts, drew her pictures, made her unbelievable offers and Caroline never stopped him.

She watched was she walked into the crowd with a slight bounce in her step. His plan was already forming. He would get her back even if he had to kill a few people and snap her neck in the process.

Caroline hadn't seen him yet. Yes, people had the same colour hair, but that was about it. She didn't see his beautiful eyes or his bright lips. She was starting to think that Fran had gotten his location wrong, but then she saw him. He was leaning against a wall, watching everybody. His eyes scanning the crowd, he had yet to see her. She let a full blown grin plant itself on her face as his eye's got nearer.

"Well, hello my lovely" A hand was placed on her waist. Caroline froze against the close proximity. She focused on the person and heard a heartbeat. He was human she could take him. As long as he didn't die in the process she was good.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he whispered, his voice send unwanted shivers through Caroline. She heard him chuckle and she took her chance. She kicked her foot neck and caught his knee. He let out a curse as he removed his hand and held his knee. She turned to look at the disgusting human, before pushing him away and he flew into a nearby wall. The wall broke and everyone gasped in shock.

Caroline let out a noise of shock and surprise before she turned and ran. Forgetting about Klaus and all of the human's surrounding her. She just had to get away before everyone looked at her. She was still unaware of Tyler following her. Klaus however, hadn't seen her.

Caroline was hiding in a clothing shop, right at the very back. The perfumed room covered her scent and she watched as Tyler walked right past the window. She let out a sigh of relief.

"This dress would look prefect on you, it would go really well with your eyes and for the party tonight" a high pitched voice came from behind. Caroline turned to look at the saleswomen holding up a dress.

"Party?" Caroline questioned.

"More like club opening, it starts at like seven and finishes at three in the morning! It's called Pulse, super cool I know. And everyone's going to be there, even Klaus Mikaelson. He is SO HOT! His eyes are so blue" she giggled and Caroline fought the urge to rip her head off. His eyes weren't blue, they were beyond blue and she had to bite her tongue to stop correcting the girl as well.

"Well, this dress seems beautiful, but perhaps more for you. I'm going to keep looking" she turned and headed for a dress rack, slowly shuffling through the dresses.

Klaus was going to be at a club opening. So she had to dress nicely. Better than all of the bimbo's that would be throwing themselves at him. He made a name for himself that's for certain. None of these dresses stood out. Too dark, too light, doesn't match my eyes or skin tone. It was kinda stupid. All of these girls would look beautiful and she just wouldn't.

But then she saw it. The most perfect dress ever. It was a white and gold, the white covered most of the dress except the right shoulder was gold sequins and the bottom right was the same. It stopped about mid-thigh and was sleeveless. The neck line was rounded but not to.

The shoes were just as perfect. White stilettos with a peep toe and a very intricate pattern that went around the heel in gold. She also found a beautiful gold champagne shimmer clutch bag and her whole outfit was perfect. She would obviously wear Klaus' necklace tucked under the dress and the diamond bracelet he gave her.

She heard a gasp from behind and turned to see the woman from before. Her eyes were bright and a wide grin on her face.

"That's perfect, you'll look beautiful. Shall I wrap everything up for you?" Caroline gave her an eager nod and the woman practically squealed as she quickly took everything and scanned it through the check out. Caroline just remembered she didn't have anything to pay with.

"That will be $50.75 please" she said with a bright smile, Caroline smiled back and leaned in close, looking directly into her eye.

"You're going to give me this stuff for free, because I'm new to town. Your only gonna remember me as the new girl you helped pick something nice out to wear and then forget that I didn't pay, okay?" Caroline asked, the girl nodded.

Caroline picked up her bags and quickly walked out of the door. She stopped in a few other shops to pick up the make-up she needed and other crucial items, before looking for a motel.

It didn't take her long to find one, compel the owner for a free room and lock herself in the room. She glanced at the digital clock that sat on the cabinet. _5:45pm..._ Caroline sighed, she still had to get washed, do her hair and everything else. So she walked into the bathroom her shampoo, conditioner and body lotion in hand and dumped it in the shower.

Caroline stripped herself of all her clothes and folded the ones Fran gave her neatly and placed them on the toilet seat. She jumped into the warm shower and let the water soothe her. She stood there for another five minutes listening to the water, letting it relax her body, and then she reached for the shampoo.

She rubbed it into her hair, before washing it out and doing the same thing with the conditioner. Afterwards she lathered her body in her vanilla and flower scented body lotion the smell making its why up her nose making her sigh. She hadn't felt this relaxed in ages.

Remembering she was on a time limit, she finished up in the shower. Brushing her teeth on the way back to the bed room she glanced at the clock again. _6:37pm..._ She was in longer than she wanted to be but it had relaxed her so she didn't care. So what if she was a little late.

Caroline sat on the motel bed and ran her fingers through her knotted hair making sure that she didn't yank a clump out of her scalp. When they were all gone she dried her hair and started to use her newly purchased curling iron. She took her time spending an extra five minutes on each curl making sure they were perfect. Not one hair was out of place when she had finished.

Next thing was her make-up. She never wore loads, a light layer of foundation, some bronzer and highlighter to make her cheekbones stand out. Some gold eye-shadow, black eye-liner and mascara. She didn't ass any blush just pinched her cheeks to give herself a natural blush.

By the time she had finished her hair and make-up it was about half seven and she knew Klaus would be at the club by now; he never got there to early, on time or too late. So she quickly but carefully pulled her dress on making sure none of her make-up rubbed against the dress or any of her curls lost their bounce.

She made sure the dress was on perfectly before pulling the tag off and throwing it in the bin with the tag for her shoes. She slipped her feet in them and stood proudly, like she was back where she belonged. She made a few finishing touches, spraying herself and squirting the most expensive perfume she could find all over her.

The bracelet and necklace were the last things to go on, the necklace hidden completely under the dress, but the bracelet glistening each time the light hit it. She looked in the mirror making sure she looked perfect before picking up her clutch and exiting the room. She placed the key in her bag along with the directions to the club which she had gotten of a shop owner. The only other thing she had was her phone.

It was beautiful in New Orleans, all the lights from the shop windows and all the pubs and clubs. She smiled his was nothing like Mystic Falls and for that she was happy. Happy because it was a change, because she escaped Tyler and because she felt better then she ever had before.

It didn't take long to get the club it was practically around the corner from the motel, a long line from the door all the way around the corner. Caroline couldn't be bothered to wait and just compelled a bouncer to let her straight in.

The music was blasting, the lights bright and bouncing of the walls. While the people drunk at the bar and all the other people danced with other people. She felt people look at her as she made her way to the bar, her hips swaying more than usual and each curl bounced against her shoulders with each step.

She snagged an empty bar stool and leaned forward. Her elbow was resting on the wooden bar and she held up one finger. A bartender rushed forward and put on a flirty smile.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" he asked, in a not so seductive voice. Caroline just smiled.

"Vodka and coke" she told him, he raised and eyebrow before pouring her the drink and handing it to her she smiled and took a sip. Before turning around on the stool to look around the room. Keeping her eyes peeled for Klaus.

However, she did notice all the looks she was getting of everyone. Did she stick out? Was something wrong with the way she was dressed?

"You always had to prove you could look better than everyone else didn't you?" a voice came for her right side. A very familiar voice. Caroline turned to the side and burst into a smile, before standing herself and throwing her arms around Stefan. They hugged each other before sitting down at the bar.

"So what brings you to New Orleans? Where's Tyler?" Stefan asked, ordering himself a scotch. Caroline took a long drink from her glass.

"Tyler is looking for me. I ran away from him. He's been abusing me for the last three years. I'm here looking for Klaus" she said, Stefan's eye's widened as he moved closer to her, so if Tyler showed up he could help her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Sure, I left with Rebekah when Klaus left, but Elena and Bonnie were still there and so was Jeremy and Damon" Caroline laughed.

"Elena and Damon were too busy with their relationship and so were Bonnie and Jeremy. I couldn't talk to anyone even my mom" Stefan gave her a sympathetic look.

"So what are you doing here? Where's Rebekah?" she asked, Stefan smiled.

"Right here Caroline" a voice came from her other side. Caroline jumped before turning and smiling at her fellow blonde.

"Hey Rebekah" Rebekah smiled before pulling Caroline into a hug.

"I've missed you, now where's Tyler I'm going to kick his ass" Rebekah hissed. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We're here because Nik is here. He's always loved New Orleans not as much as Chicago though" Caroline nodded.

"Is he here?" Rebekah rolled her eyes and smirked.

"It just so happens that he is. He should be walking towards me in five seconds" Caroline laughed at her, while draining the rest of the vodka from her glass and signalling the bartender for a refill.

But Klaus never got there in five seconds, because there was a scream and everyone started running. Stefan, Rebekah and Caroline all looked at the dance floor and saw a big wolf baring its teeth and staring at Caroline. She gulped.

"Tyler..." she breathed. Rebekah grabbed her and Stefan and they ran from the bar. They made it out alright. But the next thing Caroline knew she was getting invited into Rebekah and Stefan's flat. Klaus' was the one above. Caroline couldn't believe she was that close to seeing Klaus and then Tyler in wolf form showed up and ruined everything!

"Caroline, he's home." Rebekah told her, Caroline looked at her and focused her hearing to the upstairs room. Sure enough she heard him moving around. She let a happy smile plaster itself on her face and she quickly ran out of the room and stopped at the end of his hall.

Caroline took a few deep breaths and took a step forward. She had to keep telling herself to keep walking. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. She eventually stopped outside of the room that was his. She slowly raised her arm and softly knocked against the wooden door.

Klaus looked up at the soft knock and shot a confused look towards the door. It wasn't a man; his sister would have just walked straight in. He dropped his phone onto the sofa and walked towards the door. He moved the bolt back and twisted the handle around. Klaus pulled the door open and his eyes widened.

Caroline had been contemplating what to say to him when she saw him, but she couldn't decide. Then he opened the door and their eyes connected.

"So...New Orleans huh? I was thinking Rome, Paris or Tokyo, but perhaps you meant that specifically for us." She said, the words falling off her tongue in a slight seductive tone. Klaus smirked.

"Well, I'm sure we could come to some agreement. We'll talk first, I'm shocked that your here and Tyler was so delightful in his wolf form" he said, as he gestured for her to walk in. So she did. She sat down on the sofa and he sat next to her.

"So, what have I missed in Mystic Falls?" Caroline bit her lip.

"Elena got with Damon, Bonnie got with Jeremy...and Tyler tortured me a lot but that's not a big deal" that last part was hurried but he heard every single word of it, he felt the anger rise in him.

"He did what?!" he almost shouted, his voice was shaking with rage. Caroline didn't even flinch at the volume of his voice, Tyler had shouted ten times louder. Klaus placed his finger under her chin and gently turned her head to look at him. Caroline blinked and gave a weak smile.

"You look ravishing in that dress by the way. The bracelet goes lovely" he said, with a smirk. Caroline smiled and brushed her hair back and Klaus fingered the collar of her dress. He slowly lifted the necklace out from underneath and it lay on top of the dress.

"You kept it..." he almost whispered. Caroline nodded.

"Of course I did, I would never throw it away" she told him, Klaus looked up at her and Caroline's breath hitched. Klaus brushed some of her soft blonde curls back and rested his hand against her cheek. He ran his thumb back and forth against her skin and Caroline found herself leaning into his touch.

Caroline felt his hand cover the hand that rested in her lap and she heated up just at his touch. She had never felt this with anyone. Not Damon, Matt and especially Tyler. She closed her eyes and let out a blissful sigh.

Klaus watched her closely. She was prefect to him. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Caroline slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She took him by surprise by brushing her lips against his this time. He didn't take his time as he crashed his lips onto hers and she kissed back with equal enthusiasm.

He pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed together and the thing is that they fitted like jigsaw pieces. Klaus ran his fingers through her curls as she joined her hands together at the back of his neck, holding herself in place as he picked her up and placed her on his knee, pulling her even more closer if that was possible.

BANG!

That's when there lips lost contact and they turned to look in the direction of the door. Caroline let out a groan, seeing Tyler standing, glaring at them with his hands curled into fists at his side. His eye's shinning yellow, the veins thick and black and his two sets of fangs bared.

"Get away from her." Tyler spat, Caroline tensed and felt Klaus hold her tighter.

"Get out of my apartment Tyler or I'll rip your heart out" Caroline shot a not so worried look in Tyler's direction. She wouldn't be completely upset if he died.

"She's my girl Klaus, step away from her" Tyler growled. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Pretty sure that me running away means a break up, Tyler" Caroline spat, Tyler snapped his eyes towards her and he let out a loud growl. Klaus quickly stood up and Caroline landed on the sofa. She looked up.

It was done within a second. Klaus had snapped his neck and his hand was plunged into his chest. Caroline blinked a few times.

"Klaus don't" she simply said, Klaus looked at her.

"After everything he's done to you, you really want to let him live?" he asked, Caroline nodded.

"He has a pack, they'll be after us straight away, and he had them learn my scent" Klaus looked at her then back at Tyler. He slowly pulled his hand out of his chest and wiped the blood onto Tyler's shirt.

"So, fancy getting out of here?" Klaus asked. Caroline smiled and he saw the happy sparkle return to her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I still haven't been Rome or Tokyo" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"When did you go to Paris?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"In a few hours I hope." Klaus smirked.

Caroline knew she made the right choice when she had ran. Ran to him. And for that Klaus was happy. Because now he was sitting on a plane with his sister, Stefan and the girl he fancied. Caroline smiled to herself, New Orleans huh? Who would of thought?

**~Fin~**

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I saw a picture on tumblr about Caroline finally finding Klaus in New Orleans and I got this idea. Now I hope I'm not the only one who loved 4x13 because that was so amazing! Klaroline better happen. Now I hope you all know what happens now. Review :)**


End file.
